A talk about heaven and hell
by my daydream world
Summary: After finding out about the world of the supernatural Sam wonders if heaven is real. Staying with Jim when his dad is on a hunt Sam questions him about it...


"**Next you'll tell me your pray everyday"**

"**I do and I have for a long time"**

A talk about heaven and hell

Jim had just finished the Sunday service. He talked to a few people and then he stopped Sam in one of the rows looking up and the large cross on the wall. Jim was looking after Sam and Dean while John was on a hunt. Both boys didn't need that much looking after as they could take care of themselves at nine and thirteen. Dean never stay in the church when the service was going on – he was in many ways like John no time for religion. But Sam sometime went to the Sunday school.

But this time was different Sam knew the truth about everything supernatural. According to John Sam seem to take it pretty well, even helping with research and help cleaning the weapons pulse doing some training with Dean. But Jim wasn't too sure he overhead Sam asking Dean lots of question about what was real and what wasn't – and Dean said that God couldn't be real.

Jim sat down next to Sam once most people were gone "Are you alright Sam?"

"Can I ask you something?" asked Sam

"Of course you can" said Jim

"Will you tell me the truth?" asked Sam looking at Jim with his big puppy dogs eyes.

"I will" promised Jim

Sam nodded his head "Good" he said "I fed up with people not telling me the truth"

"What's on your mind" asked Jim

"You know there bad things out there" said Sam "Really bad things?" Jim knew Sam was talking about the supernatural.

"Yes I know" said Jim

Sam paused "If there bad things there much be good thing too" he said slowly

"I believe so" said Jim

"Is God real?" asked Sam "Dean said he's not and so dose dad"

"I believe he is real Sam" said Jim "Because most of the evil supernatural things that walk this earth as scared of churches, and anything to do with religions. Why would they be scared if it wasn't real?"

Sam though about what Jim had said "Why did he make the bad things?"

"I think that more the devil than God" said Jim to the young boy

Sam nodded "Can I ask you something else?"

"go a head" said Jim

"Why are some humans bad?" asked Sam "they not meant to bad... right?"

Jim wonder how John deals with Sam question but then figured that Dean would answer them all. Jim though about Sam question. "Well God gave people something special"

"A heart?" asked Sam

"He did but he also gave us something else" said Jim "He gave us free will. We make are own chooses. And something we make the wrong ones"

"Why did he give free will to us?" asked Sam "If we going to mess everything us?"

"If we didn't have free will we'll all be like robots" said Jim "just some computer program, God doesn't want us to be like that. He wants us be loyal and follow him because we want to"

"I think I understand" said Sam "Did God make hell too? And the devil"

"The devil was once a angle" said Jim "But not a good angle so he was sent to hell"

"I though angles are meant to be good" said Sam looking puzzled.

"I guess angles have free will too" said Jim

Sam nodded "If hell real is heaven real?"

"You tell me what you think" said Jim

Sam though about it for a moment "I think hell is real and I think that mean heaven is real too"

Jim smiled "Heaven real Sam"

"I don't think Dad and Dean agrees?" said Sam sadly

Jim looked at the young boy "Look Sam believes in what you want to believe in. No one can take that away from you. Not unless you let them"

Sam looked at Jim a bit surprised then said "Is mom is heaven?"

"I imagine so" said Jim

"Good" said Sam "She'll be happy in heaven right?"

"Yeah she would be" said Jim

Sam smiled can I ask you one more question?"

"Go head" said Jim

"Why do people prayer?"

Jim wasn't expecting that question "Well it a way to talk to God, it's like a letter something personal"

"And dose God listen to all of the prayers?"

"Every single one" said Jim "but he doesn't answer them all because some things we have to do ourselves"

"I think I'll pray to God" said Sam "Every day"

"That's sounds like a good plan Sam" said Jim

"I'll pray for Dad and Dean too" said Sam "So the angles will look after them"

Jim smiled at Sam just then there heard Dean call out for Sam "I think Dean wants to play with you now kiddo"

Sam jump to his feet and stared to make his way to were Dean voice was coming from. He stop and looked at Jim "Thanks for telling me the truth"

"You're welcome Sam" said Jim Sam grinned and run to his brother. Jim saw them a few minutes later in the yard climbing a old apple tree. Jim watched them just being kids and not worrying about demons and ghost or if hell and heaven is real or not. Jim wished they could have normal life's. But it was a little too late for that. But he hope he could help them in every little way he can.

**The end what do you think? **

**Please review and thanks for reading**


End file.
